


hold me up against a wall

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bruce Feels, Dom Tony Stark, Dominance, Kink, M/M, Submission, Technology, To the Extent Bruce Admits He Has Feels, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>DC/Marvel, Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark, D/s: the only place Bruce ever feels peace is when he's submitting to Tony.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me up against a wall

Tony strapped Bruce's wrist to the wall as he explained the new bondage equipment. It was state of the art, meaning that Tony probably had 5 free minutes and some old supplies lying around.

"The safety mechanism unlocks after three movements, in the correct order -- 10 to 12 pounds of force at 45 degrees upward, then 5 to 7 pounds of force at 30 degrees left, then 15 or more pounds at 40 degrees right. All the degree measurements are taken from flat and will work if the movements are within 1.5 degrees."

Bruce nodded, like he was bored. 

Truthfully, he was a little impressed. Not with the tech itself - Tony's tech was always impressive, not that he would ever in a million years say so to Tony's face -- but with ...

Bruce hadn't mentioned last time that he wanted a safety mechanism for an easy out. It had been their first time trying bondage, and unlike pain and humiliation, powerlessness was a big leap of faith for Bruce. Tony must have noticed, even though Bruce had tried to hide his unease. 

But Tony hadn't mentioned it or asked about it. Surprising, since Tony wasn't exactly known for his discretion.

Bruce thought briefly about all the times he'd fucked up his previous relationships and wondered if this wasn't what he had needed all along: someone who saw that Bruce had a problem and instead of trying to make Bruce talk about it, he just invented something.

A man after Bruce's own heart. 

Bruce shook off the thought, though. This wasn't turning into a relationship. This was just... tension relief. With someone who knew how to have a good time. 

Someone who understood what it was like to grow up a billionaire, never knowing who only wanted you for your money, only to learn what the world was really like, to become driven to become strong enough to hurt the inevitable threats that would always come, to run a company as a side job to the real mission, to be labelled a vigilante and fascist for seeking justice, to know that it's your job to be strong enough to protect all the people who can't protect themselves....

Well, fuck. Bruce had always prided himself on not caring about being understood.

"Want to test the safety?" Tony asked, as if it were just scientific curiosity, as if he weren't doing his damn best to hide how careful he was being with Bruce's psyche, as if he thought Bruce's ego would be offended by the protectiveness.

"No. I know how to gauge my own force," Bruce said, and Tony nodded, not seeming surprised.

Bruce realized suddenly that the safety mechanisms were too precise to be used by most people, but incredibly easy for someone with Bruce's level of training. And Tony surely knew that. 

Tony grinned, that veneer of cocky carelessness sliding back into place. "Ready, then? Because the way your ass looks, I'm not sure I can control myself much longer."

Bruce knew that Tony wouldn't lose control, any more than he would use poorly made tech. And for the same reasons. But he kept up the dance, the game, the role, and smirked. He said: "So don't."


End file.
